The invention relates to a jukebox or vending machine provided with a lighting system. The invention also relates to a method for illuminating a jukebox or vending machine.
In order to increase the attractiveness of jukeboxes or vending machines for a user, such machines are usually equipped with acoustic and/or visual elements that attract the attention of the potential user. Examples of visual elements include rotating light pillars with changing colors, areas illuminated in color, illuminated operating elements, graphic equalizers and the like. The lighting effects are generated, for example, by simple combination of mechanical rollers, rotating discs, etc. in front of a light source, or also by simple selective activation of light sources, for example LEDs (light emitting diodes).